secrets
by SHUNKAZAKI4EVA
Summary: Runo is a vampire but no one can know there are many secrets between the brawlers especially Shun but who is good and who is bad! please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hii! This is my first story so please be nice! I LOVE Bakugan and SHUN he is so hawt. So this story is going to have a loads of twists so be preparded! BTW this is from Ruko's point of views. And sorry for any spelling mistakes im dyslexic okaay?**

I woke up and it was still black outside because I always wake up early to everyone else. Its because I am part vampyre but it's a secret I didn't tell the other brawlers. I got dressed and sneaked outside.

I was absorped the darrkus and then sudenly…. Shun appeared!

He said "Runo what are you doing up so early? I replied im a vampire" I said secretively and he knew to keep it a secret.

Well so am I" he said confidedly. I couldn't baleeve it.

"Really" I said. "Then we will be able to invade the vexos and turn them into vampires and kill them and recuse the Bakugan!

Shin and me sneaked towards the vexos palace and we inavded them and slit the guards throat so they wouldn't see us.

Then we slipt up and shun left like a ninja and I walked secretively towards the master bedroom. Inside I gasped!

There was no one there! But I senced someone with my vampire powers and truned around but it was too late because Spektra was right behind me! I looked around for Gust but he was not there and then Spektra grabbed me by the throat!

"what are you doing here?" he said majestikly.

I pretended to be dead so he wud leave me alone.

"none of your business I said.

"wHat? Well it doesn't matter becauze the backugen teminartaion sistum is almost complete! He said smiling evilly"

Noo! I thought of tigra and gasped. Just then Shun appead behind spectre!

"what are you doing with Runo?" he challenged angrfureously

suddenly Sdpedtra kisse d me! I pushed him away. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING!" I shouted at him

"YOU!" HE GRINNED ANd came towards us, brndshng a whip!

I woke up in a cell and it was morning by now so I looked around angrily. Shun was not there but Gust was

"Hey!" I signalled to hin. He laughed maniacally

"you will never stop master spectra!" he said running away.

I walked up and down the cell until I sudeenly spotw a way out. I climbed out and I had to find shun because I relized I loved him and I had to tell him.

i flew out the window tragicaly and then spottd shun! He and spectra were conniving together.

"Shun!" I said, and I was about to tell him I loved him and then Spacial stepped in front of him!

"Its too late Rooney! He teased. Shun is on our side now!" I gaseped as shun nods grugingly.

"I'm sorry Runo but I love spectra!" he said.

I gasped but Shuns alligience was clear. He was with the vexos now.

**Well what did you think? please reeview!**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two woo!**

I fly back to camp and was going to tell them what happened. Everyone was awake by now.

Dan robbed his eyes. "Runo where is shun? Emo boy is sooo dead." He said rolling his eyes

I nearly started crying bbecaz I was so upset but I wudnt cry in front of dam! So I slapped him and he got a black eye.

Then the others all came out – Ace, Myra, Baren, Keith, Aly, Julie and Fabian.

"Shup is wit the vexus now." I confused, tar streaming from my eyes. Mika and jewls started confronting me.

I signed depressively. I was alone exspt for Gust who was ignoring me. Spektra was working on the laterntive macheen.

"hey." I sad to gus but he growled at me.

"master spectrs deserves better than a pedestrian human!"

I stepped closer to Gust and looked at him. He wuz really hot too but we cud never be together. Its just I watered him so much! I pressed my body towards him and he looked at me suggestively.

"Shun?" he asked confussed.

"the real reaon I joined the nexus was to be with you…" I confessed leaning my head on his hard chest. I felt him get hard then and I knew he was gay 2.

Suddenly Spakta came bak! We bounded apart b4 he cud see us.

"Gunz!" he called his lapdog and I signed and waited for him to come bak.

Later that day I overherd a fight with mirror and ace.

"we have to find my brother!" miko was saying but ass was shaking his head.

"You dunderhead! We have to beat the nexus! How can you think of your pathetic brother at a time like this?" he stalked away fumingly as Myrr started to cry.

"He doesn't understand…" She said despressively so I embraced her.

"don't worry, mirror. I promise we'll find your brother."

Just then Jew ran towards us and she was crazy.

"OMG ITS MASKERAID!"

WHAT? I SAid and we ran back toward the campsite and everyone was standing around it was….. MADERADE!

**plesae read and review!**


End file.
